El audio
by CriXar
Summary: La cámara de Trixie, causando situaciones únicas desde tiempos inmemorables...


-¿En serio crees que funcione?- preguntó Trixie tomando su preciada cámara entre sus manos del escritorio de trabajo del troll.

-Claro que sí. Anda, pruébala.- respondió este sonriendo. Luego de un ligero problema con las babosas sierras en un babosodio, el aparato había quedado, digamos, fuera de servicio. Kord se había propuesto para repararla y la hora de la verdad había llegado.

-¡Funciona!- exclamó la pelirroja alegremente.- Gracias, Kord.- dijo sonriente.

-No hay de qué.- respondió él.- Pero solo para estar seguros, será mejor que la pruebes. Asegúrate de que funcione bien. Si no es así, tráemela para revisarla.

-De acuerdo.- Con una gran sonrisa salió del garage en busca de algo con que probarla.- ¡Junjie!- exclamó al ver al joven en la sala próxima practicando BabosaFu con su arsenal.

-Hola, Trixie.- saludó sereno.

-Oye, recién tengo mi cámara reparada. Me preguntaba si podría grabarlos a tí a tus babosas.

-Lo lamento, pero eso no es una buena idea.- respondió él.- La idea es mantenerse alejado de cualquier elemento de distracción para concentrarse plenamente en la práctica.

-Ya veo.- dijo la pelirroja saliendo de allí. De repente alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Pronto, el magnífico, escuchó que buscas un protagonista para una nueva filmación...- dijo el interesado topoide.

-En realidad, solo necesito hacer una grabación pequeña. Es para probar si...

-No digas más.- interrumpió el lanzador.- Como sabes, Pronto es todo un maestro en el arte de la danza, y estoy completamente seguro de que a mis cientos de fans en Bajoterra les encantaría apreciar mis habilidades de baile.- La chica lo miraba poco convencida. No soportaría una de las sesiones del extraño baile de su compañero solo para hacer su filmación de prueba.

-Hey, esa es una buena idea, ¿sabes?- dijo de repente con un entusiasmo más que fingido.

-¿Lo es?- preguntó el topoide, poco acostumbrado a escuchar esa frase.

-Mira, hay que hacer esto: Tú vé por la música y yo te espero aquí para grabar. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Maravilloso! Pronto estará de vuelta en un momento.- respondió su engañado amigo. Apenas le perdió de vista, Trixie corrió escaleras arriba, esperando perderlo. Al llegar allí, volteó ligeramente para asegurarse de que no hubiera notado tu huída.

-¿De qué corres?- preguntó alguien de repente, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

-¡Eli! No puede ser, que susto me diste.- reclamó ella con una mano en su pecho.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó él.- Hey, tu cámara. Ya está arreglada.- dijo al ver el aparato en sus manos.

-Sí.- respondió ella sonriente.- Kord dijo que tengo que probarla para ver si tiene alguna falla.

-Déjame adivinar, Pronto se ofreció para que la probaras con él.- comentó el Shane deduciendo ya la razón de su carrera.

-Exacto.

-Y, ¿por qué no te grabas a tí misma? Es decir, si es un vídeo de prueba, no tiene que ser muy detallado.- propuso tomando la cámara y encendiéndola para filmarla.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó ella riendo.

-Pues, sí. Vamos, yo te grabaré mientras tú hablas.- Eli tomó una divertida posición de director aficionado mientras encuadraba a su amiga en la toma.- Comenzamos en tres, dos, unos... ¡Ahora!- indicó señalándola.

-Eh, ¿qué se supone que debo decir?

-Háblanos de tí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Eli...- dijo ella algo apenada mientras lo mirada divertida.

-No, Eli es mi nombre. Te pregunté por el tuyo.- corrigió el chico con una sonrisa.

-Bien. Mi nombre es Trixie.

-¿Eres lanzadora?

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es tu babosa favorita?

-La babosa tornado, desde luego.

-Bien, ahora los dos.- dijo Eli colocándose a su lado y filmándolos a los dos.- Hola, mi nombre es Eli. Y también soy lanzador. Ambos somos parte de la Banda de Shane.

-¿Crees que de verdad todo esto esté quedando grabado?- preguntó ella mirando curiosa a la cámara.

-Claro. Kord es muy bueno reparando cosas. Estoy seguro que debe estar funcionando bien.- le aseguró él.

-Lo que me preocupa más es el micrófono.

-¿Crees que no se escuche lo que decimos?

-No, no es eso. Debería captar bien sonidos externos, además de la voz.

-Y, ¿qué clase de sonidos podríamos hacer para revisar eso?- Trixie se lo pensó un poco. Tenía que ser algo bajo, pero distinguible.

-¡Lo tengo! Mira a la cámara.- le pidió.

-¿Para qué?

-Solo hazlo.- Una vez que el rostro del chico se hubo volteado, ella tomó su mentón y lo acercó a sí misma para plantar un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Si el micrófono de la cámara captaba eso, definitivamente funcionaba.- Creo que con eso bastará. ¡Gracias, Eli!- exclamó tomando el aparato de las manos del petrificado muchacho.

Un rato más tarde, el Shane caminaba aún pensativo y sorprendido por el acto de su amiga, cuando vió a la misma salir del garage cabizbaja sin su cámara.

-Trix, -llamó.- oye, ¿qué, ehm, qué pasó con el vídeo?

-Bueno, el micrófono funciona bien, pero la lente está averiada.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-No grabó ni una solo imagen de lo que filmamos hace un rato.- completó ella. Eli suspiró algo aliviado. No se podía imaginar las burlas con las que lo fastidiaría el troll si hubiera visto el final de la grabación.

-Supongo que en un rato deberás probarla de nuevo, ¿no?- preguntó levantando apenas la mirada.

-Así es.- respondió Trixie todavía seria.

-Y, ¿necesitarás ayuda para eso?- Ella lo miró confundida y sonrió al ver su apenada expresión.

-Claro que sí.

**_¡Un abrazo de troll!_**


End file.
